Haven't We Met?
by DarlingAna
Summary: It's been many years and Clear has tried forgetting them. He didn't want to look back and wish they were still with him. Being a immortal robot and being love was harsh for him. But what was worse was running into the reincarnations of Sei and Aoba... Kyo and Keita... how will Clear handle knowing that it has been this long?
1. Chapter 1

It's been years. Clear hasn't thought of them in years. They almost slipped his mind forever. But, one day everything changed. Years and years after he was crying at their death beds or putting flowers on their graves something happened that made him remember them.

It was like a everyday normal day for him. He got up and pulled on his gloves, got clean, grabbed his wallet and walked out. Covered in all white from head to toe, Clear walked out from the apartment and headed to his useal stores. It used to be painful for him to pass the same spaces him and Aoba had talked before.

Clear lowered his head and looked at his watch. How long will it take him this time to get everything done on his list? He rushed his walking a little and hummed to himself. He was happy to be outside again.

He hid himself in his room for a very long time. As i say again, it was very painful for him to see two people he cares for die. He only went outside to maybe eat or visit the graves. They were out of his head by now. First stop was to go to the park. He looked down at his watch and started to walk.

Music. Music started to play. As he got closer and closer to the park the music got even louder. What was happening there? It was a very calming tune. He could enjoy a good walk to this. He smiled under his mask and rushed to the music. There was a whole crowd there, dancing, and singing along. It was truely a wonderful sight to behold.

There was a stage and there was a group of pretty girls singing together and putting their whole body into it, moving along with their words. It looked so emotinal. Clear still followed the music, pushing through the crowd to get a closer look of these girls.

Then, the people started pushing him farther back not being very nice as he thought about it. Pushing him to the side and grabbing at his clothes, pushing his chin up, it was a pain. They kept singing the words.

"~I hate you!~"

They sang and sang. He noticed that he was tricked by the smooth mood. These are just punk teenagers! He tried to get out of the crowd but they were still pushing him around. The music was starting to hurt his head. Once the song started to come to a slower part, the crowd let him go. He fell hard on his back.

"You alright there buddy?"

That voice he knew. It was Aoba. No, it can't be. He paniced and looked up as fast as he could. He saw it. Aoba's face. But his hair was much longer and red that faised into a lighter more orange color. He was kneeled down and holding out his hand.

Clear nodded and grabbed his hand. It was the same hand he knew he had held before. He lifted himself to a sitting position. The Aoba-looking fellow pushed his glasses up on the base of his nose and smiled at Clear. Clear sat there for a while looking at the man in surprise. They both opened their mouths and said the same thing.

"Haven't we met?"

Clear didn't let go of his hand. He was about to cry. Has it really been this long? Is this... him? The one he had tried to forget? He pulled back and looked away. The boy continued to smile. He sure was happy alot just like Aoba was. They had the same smile as him.

"I'm Keita. And you are-?"

Clear stiffened and said,"Clear. I'm Clear."

He noded as another lowered himself to Clear. Sei? "And i'm Kyo. It's nice to meet you. Can we go somewhere else, though? It's very busy here now that they are playing music."

Clear couldn't bealive his eyes and just noded. "Drinks at our place it is then. Don't worry, we won't poison or kidnap you. Heh." Clear continued to follow the two men back into the town heading for their apartment. He wondered where they lived now. Has it reallt been so long that the got reincarnated? It felt just like yesterday they were together.

The new Aoba, Keita's hair was to long and bouncy. Clear just wanted to pet it. The color was nice and bright just like Aoba's blue hair. The music drifted away and Clear felt relaxed. So relaxed he started to sing his old JellyFish song as they walked together. They didn't seem to mind his singing. They actually seemed to enjoy it abit.

They hummed along as they kept walking, walking, walking. Humming to the tune they all knew for some strange reason. Kyo sung out along and soon as you knew it, Clear was trying to hide the sound of sobbing coming from his mask. They didn't hear, and continued down the side walk as Clear continued behind. The music stopped and the bright town was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's notes:

Officially deleting this piece of garbage in hope one day it will be forgotten fuck this I'm doing a fic about baby Sei and Vitri. Maybe some Dramatical Lesbians who fucking knows? Eyy lmao so this is going in the trash *Throws out all my old word docs I had for the next chapters* Here u go you dogs haha enjoy it while you still can losers.

Story:

Kyo and Keita rushed Clear to settle down on their very light yellow couch that was scattered randomly with dirty clothes. These new reincarnations of the boys seemed crazy and wild. The smiled as they both ran back behind a white counter. Clear tried to peek behind it but it was too dark and it didn't seem like they were going to turn on any lights. All i heard was giggling and glasses clinking together.

The apartment was small and tightly put together. The colors were bright and dirty. They didn't seem to keep the apartment very clean.

Writer's notes:

That's it that's all I fucking have good bye you lil shits see you next time I have a horrible idea for a fic I'll never finish.


End file.
